


Situation Normal: All Fucked Up

by seal_vitaliy



Series: Situation Normal [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Enemies to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Police, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seal_vitaliy/pseuds/seal_vitaliy
Summary: Милый Гэвин куда страшнее, чем привычный всем Гэвин-мудак.
Relationships: RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, reed900 - Relationship
Series: Situation Normal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726405
Kudos: 22





	Situation Normal: All Fucked Up

Тина без зазрения совести утянула последний банановый маффин с тарелки.

— Почему все считают тебя милой? Ты не милая, — проворчал Гэвин, натягивая хенли и одновременно с этим пытаясь застегнуть джинсы. Выходило не очень, поэтому он оставил ширинку в покое и просунул голову в расстегнутый ворот темно-зеленой кофты.

— На фоне тебя даже Дьявол покажется милашкой, — фыркнула Тина, скучающе потягивая кофе и доедая последний маффин. Который принадлежал Гэвину, черт подери!

Завтракать у Гэвина дома вошло у них в привычку еще с полицейской академии, о чем, конечно же, прознали все их сокурсники. Каждую пошлую ухмылочку будущих сослуживцев Гэвин стирал кулаком. Они с Тиной были друзьями, близкими, почти как брат и сестра, а то и больше, ведь Гэвина не тянуло общаться с Элайджей, а Тина не торопилась зависать со своими сестрами. Сама мысль о сексе казалась чем-то ужасным, не из-за того, что Тина выглядела как-то не так или говорила что-то не то. Тина — красотка и одна из мудрейших женщин, которых Гэвин знал. Но его как-то больше тянуло к мужским задницам, чем к роскошным буферам. Да и их дружба оставалась для него чем-то _особенным_ , и он ненавидел, когда ее опошляли.

Гэвин коснулся шрама на переносице и ухмыльнулся. Хотелось бы ему рассказывать новичкам, что он получил его в драке с пятью вооруженными парнями, но правда казалась менее увлекательной. Неудачное падение на кулак Аллена, пошутившего про их с Тиной поебушки. _Чистая случайность_.

— Как я тебе? — Гэвин застегнул ремень на джинсах и нарочито небрежно привалился к стойке, изображая из себя гламурных пацанчиков с обложек модных журналов.

— Неплохой. Только ссышься и глухой, — незамедлительно ответила Тина, поднимая вверх большие пальцы обеих рук. Гэвин тоже поднял палец, но Чэнь совсем не обиделась.

— Ричард возвращается из отпуска, — Тина расплылась в дьявольской ухмылочке, а Гэвин тут же выпрямился, делая скучающее лицо и сосредоточенно рассматривая крошечное пятнышко на кухонной плитке.

— Будто мне не наплевать.

Тина вздохнула и слезла с высокого табурета, тут же поправляя форму. В отличие от Гэвина, она одевалась в участок не как попало.

— Ох, Гэвс, как же мне иногда хочется треснуть тебя по лицу.

— Заткнись, — фыркнул Гэвин и похлопал себя по карманам, проверяя ключи и документы. Значок он уже прикрепил к поясу.

Тина поправила волосы, разглядывая себя в зеркале в прихожей, и опасно прищурилась. О, Гэвин знал этот взгляд — он не сулил ничего хорошего. После него Гэвин позировал голышом для студентов академии искусств. Или сажал у себя под окнами пышные кусты роз. Или встревал в годовые отношения с парнем, которому нравились «Дневники памяти». Гэвин невольно поежился, вспоминая вечера за просмотром этой тупой херни.

— Хочешь заключить пари?

— Нет.

— О, ну не будь таким трусливым цыпленком! — Тина вцепилась в его руку с неожиданной для ее телосложения силой.

— Тина, мать твою, — Гэвин поморщился и потряс руку. Окей, возможно, это было не так уж и больно. — Я не собираюсь снова с тобой спорить, каждый раз я вляпываюсь в какое-нибудь _дерьмо_.

— _Цыпленок_ , — шепнула Тина, усаживаясь на пассажирское сиденье и доставая из бардачка Твизлер [0].

Гэвин сжал зубы и громче, чем нужно, хлопнул дверцей машины с водительской стороны.

— Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, — мотор Хонды довольно заурчал, стоило Гэвину повернуть ключ. — И на что ты хочешь поспорить?

Ему было плевать, он не собирался в этом участвовать. Но никто не мог помешать ему проявить немного любопытства. Гэвин просто хотел убедиться, что Тина окончательно свихнулась и ее можно отправить в Пеннхерст. [1]

— Хм, — Тина задумчиво побарабанила пальцами по своему колену. — Я хочу, чтобы ты весь день притворялся милым.

— Милым? — скривился Гэвин, сдавая назад. Колеса зашуршали по гравию. Пропустив проезжающую мимо машину, Гэвин вырулил с подъездной дорожки. — Что за тупой спор? Я и так просто душка!

— Просто представь. Гэвин Рид ведет себя мило! Со всеми учтив, никому не хамит, делает всем комплименты! Да у тебя скорее жопа отвалится. Ты гадкий, признай это, — Тина поспешно пристегнула ремень и, недовольно цокнув, защелкнула ремень и на Гэвине. Зануда.

— Меня возненавидят еще больше, — фыркнул Гэвин. Он не гадкий! Просто люди вокруг не принимают критику и не хотят признать, что они — неудачники. — И в чем моя выгода?

— Если ты проигрываешь и кому-то нахамишь, то целуешь Ричарда, — Тина расплылась в довольной улыбочке, а Гэвин едва не врезался в отбойник. — А если продержишься весь рабочий день, то я оплачу тебе годовую подписку на Нетфликсе.

— Совсем, что ли? — на удивление спокойно поинтересовался он, чувствуя, как вдоль позвоночника бегут мурашки. — Я лучше с языком поцелую Хэнка, серьезно.

— Целуй на здоровье, но для спора я предлагаю засосать Ричарда. Боже, Рид, вытащи голову из задницы. Ты же на него слюни уже год пускаешь, но ни разу не решился пригласить на кофе! Может, это вам поможет.

— Хорошо, — после минутной паузы сказал Гэвин. — А новые зубы ты мне оплачивать будешь? Он точно даст мне в рыло. Ты вообще видела, как Ричард дерется? Я после каждого спарринга с ним не знаю: то ли дрочить, то ли рыдать, то ли ехать в клинику за помощью.

— Он точно не будет против, — Тина похлопала ресницами. Это могло бы прокатить, если бы Гэвин на такое велся. — Я видела, как он таращился на твою задницу, когда ты нагнулся ко мне через стол.

— Ты там фанфики случайно не сочиняешь? Фантазия у тебя разыгралась не на шутку.

Ричард мог смотреть на его задницу разве что с желанием по ней пнуть. Их отношения не заладились с того момента, как детектив Декарт вместе со своим братцем Коннором явился в участок. _Детективы-близняшки, пиздец, просто, обосраться можно_. Ну, именно так и сказал тогда Гэвин. Он был немного не в настроении из-за почти трехмесячного воздержания, а еще он был немного говнюком, поэтому, возможно (только возможно!) мог сказать что-то еще. Или пройтись по смазливой роже Коннора. Или посмеяться над тем, что Коннор, назначенный Хэнку в напарники, будет ему отличным собутыльником.

В общем, Ричард припер его к стенке и мягким, но чертовски угрожающим тоном пообещал сделать с ним что-то жуткое, если Гэвин не захлопнет свою пасть. И кто мог винить Гэвина в том, что у него встал? Чертов Ричард был преступно горяч. Эти его светло-серые, словно у хаски, глаза, пижонская прическа, дорогой пиджачок, явно не на оклад детектива купленный. Гэвин попал, охуенно попал в тот момент, когда близняшки пересекли порог полицейского участка. И если Коннор с его улыбкой славного щеночка вызывал эмоций не больше, чем стоящая в офисе кофеварка, то от Ричарда сводило зубы, а рука так и тянулась в штаны. Свою обсессию по Ричарду Гэвин не мог объяснить ничем, кроме длительного воздержания.

Впрочем, не то чтобы блядки особо помогали. Он искал парней, похожих на Ричарда. Пробовал трахаться с его полными противоположностями. И все это казалось тупой херней. Все равно, что есть размороженный бургер, когда через дорогу продают свежие и сочные стейки.

— Ты зассал, — довольно произнесла Тина. Дьяволица.

— Готовь, мать твою, деньги на подписку, — фыркнул Гэвин. Он все еще оставался слишком слабовольным. И любил Нетфликс. Притвориться милым, что может быть проще? Натянув на лицо веселый оскал, Гэвин встал на свое парковочное место и заглушил мотор.

Готовься, мир, зло пробудилось.

***

— Привет, Бен, как дела, мужик? — Гэвин ослепительно улыбнулся, а Коллинз шарахнулся от него в сторону, словно от чумного.

— Отлично, — пробормотал Коллинз, страдальчески сведя брови. Даже его редкие усишки источали недоверие. — Ты в порядке, Рид?

— Лучше всех!

Гэвин хлопнул его по плечу и с независимым видом двинулся к своему столу.

— Эй, Хэнк, дорогой, отличная рубашка. Тебе так идет! — крикнул Гэвин, заставляя Хэнка медленно повернуться к нему. С выражением _что-ты-только-что-сказал-нет-не-повторяй_ на уставшем лице. Пальцы сжались на стаканчике кофе с опасной силой, и Гэвин точно знал — Андерсон хотел бы стиснуть их на его горле.

— Засунь себе свои шуточки, Рид, в одно место.

— В какое? — Гэвин попытался сиять еще ярче, аж лампочки в участке замигали.

— В жо… Кхм, — Хэнк виновато покосился на Коннора, когда тот осуждающе покачал головой. Он не любил, когда кто-то выражался.

Тина с серьезным выражением лица застыла рядом с Крисом, изображая из себя святую невинность. Будто не она была виновата в том, что Гэвин изображал из себя умалишенного.

— О, Миллер, приятель, как семья? Слышал, вы собрались в Диснейленд на выходные.

Крис поежился и посмотрел на Гэвина с нескрываемым ужасом, будто тот вот прямо сейчас мог превратиться в монстра и утащить его куда-нибудь в канализацию. Гэвин лыбился так, что болели щеки. Тина затряслась от сдерживаемого смеха.

— Эм, да. Подкопили деньжат, решили порадовать Дэмиана, — пробормотал Крис. Обычно он мог трепаться часами, но милый и учтивый Рид мог кого угодно выбить из колеи. Особенно не привыкших к такому поведению коллег.

— Капитан! — Гэвин подскочил со стула, словно от переизбытка чувств. — Отличный галстук, жена купила?

Фаулер замер и вцепился в папку, по центру которой виднелся значок их полицейского участка. Бросив быстрый взгляд на темно-синий галстук, завязанный кое-как, Джеффри прищурился. Этому галстуку стукнуло года три, не меньше.

— Тебя Ричард головой во время спарринга приложил, что ли? — сурово сдвинув брови, капитан сжал челюсть, да так сильно, что аж желваки заходили.

— Нет, сэр, просто сегодня тако-ой чудесный день, — протянул Гэвин беззаботно, а лицо Фаулера стало обеспокоенным и чуточку беспомощным.

— Может, тебе стоит отдохнуть?

Гэвин открыл рот для ответа, но Фаулер отмахнулся от него и направился к Тине, вручая ей папку и что-то негромко выговаривая. Гэвин тут же потерял к нему интерес, переключаясь на симпатичных девушек, только недавно поступивших к ним в участок. Фаулер же торопливо скрылся в своем кабинете. Еще и жалюзи опустил, чего почти никогда не делал. Гэвин гнусно хохотнул, признавая свою причастность к нервозности кэпа. Чувствовалось что-то будоражащее в том, чтобы доводить коллег до нервного срыва столь нестандартными методами и в столь короткие сроки. Без регистрации и смс.

— Коннор, _булочка_ , принесешь мне кофе? Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — сладко улыбнувшись, попросил Гэвин, заметив, что Коннор направился к кофеварке. Тот как-то заторможенно моргнул, приоткрыл рот и застыл, недоверчиво таращась на Гэвина. Будь он андроидом, как в фантастических фильмах, то Гэвин бы решил, что его закоротило.

— Что здесь происходит?

Вздрогнув, Гэвин мысленно выругался и медленно обернулся через плечо. За спиной стоял Ричард, слегка загоревший после калифорнийского солнышка. Надо же, а Гэвин думал, что этого вампира не возьмут даже ультрафиолетовые лампы. Или он загорится, когда подставит под солнечные лучи свои белоснежные телеса. Но Ричард просто стал еще горячее. Гэвин невольно залип на его тупой физиономии, на грозно поджатых губах и на видневшейся из-за ворота родинке. Он точно знал, что под рубашкой пряталось еще много, целые созвездия, которые хотелось проследить языком.

Просто пиздец какой-то.

— Болтаем. Как лучшие подружки, — заверил его Гэвин, делая вид, что очень занят работой.

— Хочешь, чтобы _я_ принес тебе кофе, Гэвин? — спросил Ричард крайне угрожающе, наклоняясь к его плечу и прислоняясь прекрасным задом к столу. Гэвин бросил быстрый взгляд на чужую ширинку, но тут же перевел его на плоский живот. Взгляды на чужой член явно нарушали все заповеди против домогательств на рабочем месте. Пресс же, спрятанный под светлой рубашкой, казался демилитаризованной зоной.

— Нет, — Гэвин солнечно улыбнулся, хотя в любое другое время с удовольствием бы начал перепалку. — Не хочу потом сидеть трое суток на толчке, милый. Но спасибо за предложение, _солнышко_.

У Ричарда дернулся глаз, а кулаки опасно сжались. Впрочем, со стороны могло показаться, что они просто мило болтают. Судачат о своем, о пацанском. Вот только все знали, что Гэвин и Ричард никогда не заводят тихие беседы. Почти любой разговор заканчивался, если не потасовкой (никому из них не хотелось получить выговор в личное дело или лишиться премии), то словесной перепалкой. Всю свою ненависть друг к другу они выплескивали во время тренировочных спаррингов.

— Хватит подкатывать к моему брату, — тихо и угрожающе произнес Ричард. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что он натурал.

— Чего? — Гэвин чуть не подавился от возмущения слюной. И едва не вышел из роли, впрочем, тут же исправляясь. — Я не подкатывал!

— А как это называется, по-твоему? — Ричард наклонился еще ближе, и теперь Гэвин мог почувствовать его горячее дыхание на своей коже. От него пахло Кензо [2] с древесными нотками и мятной жвачкой.

— Я просто пытаюсь быть милым, разве не видно? — выдохнул Гэвин ему в лицо, и Ричард озадаченно замер. В любое другое время Рид бы сказал: «Полагаю, ответом на это будет, как и на много других вопросов, иди нахуй». А вот вежливый, без единого матюка и сияющий во все тридцать два Гэвин вызывал какое-то отторжение. Будто торт стал соленым, а Трамп — хорошим президентом.

— Ладно, — недоверчиво вскинув правую бровь, Ричард оторвал, наконец, свою задницу от стола Гэвина и двинулся к своему напарнику. К Коллинзу.

Иди нахуй, подумал Гэвин.

— Хорошего дня, Ричи, — почти пропел Гэвин.

Тина, вся красная от сдерживаемого смеха, спрятала лицо за папкой, которую ей вручил Фаулер. Стерва. Прошел только час после начала рабочего дня, и Гэвин уже едва мог себя сдерживать. Притворяться милым и добрым оказалось куда сложнее, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.

Вот бы кого-нибудь завалили, чтобы можно было свалить из участка, подумал Рид.

Держи, Гэвин, подумал Бог. Молитвы детектива не остались без внимания. 

***

— Хэй, Сэм! Как дела, Стив? Отличная прическа, Барнс, давно говорил, что с длинными тебе лучше! — дав пять озадаченному Барнсу, Гэвин натянул перчатки. Коронеры уже осмотрели тело и пришли к выводу, что смерть имела насильственный характер. Да, Гэвин тоже подозревал это. Хотя бы потому, что во лбу жертвы виднелась кругленькая дырка от пули.

— Что скажешь? — спросил Ричард, которого отправили на место преступления вместе с ним. Коллинз только вытащил свой зад из машины и медленно нес объемные телеса в сторону желтой оградительной ленты. Как и зачем его вообще в полиции держали? Он и свое дерьмо в заднице не найдет, не то что преступника. Окей, возможно, Гэвин казался слишком предвзятым, но Бену явно пора отправляться на пенсию.

И к чему их вообще сюда втроем отправили? Гэвин прекрасно справился бы и без них.

— Я, конечно, не врач, но судя по дырке в его голове, он умер, — ответил Гэвин с неизменной ангельской (или больше дьявольской?) улыбочкой. Ричард закатил глаза, сдвинул вайфареры [3] почти на самый кончик носа и натянул на себя пару медицинских перчаток.

— Так и знал, что Рид употребляет наркоту, — специально громко фыркнул Барнс. — Или Фаулер начал подсыпать ему в кофе "пыльцу фей", чтобы он перестал вести себя, как говнюк.

Гэвин сделал вид, что не услышал, но мысленно дал себе обещание вмазать Барнсу по его смазливой физиономии. Где-нибудь в подворотне. Осталось лишь придумать, как обойти при этом его дружка, Стива - тот, пусть и выглядел совершенно невозмутимым, из-за Барнса мог хорошенько навалять. 

Осмотр территории почти ничего не дал, никаких следов, никаких зацепок. Никакой записки с признанием, указывающей на убийцу. Никакого зашифрованного с помощью последовательности Фибоначчи послания. [4] Ни-че-го.

Наклонившись, Гэвин покрутил в руках находку — оружейную гильзу. Поясницу обжег чужой взгляд, и Рид тут же повернул голову в сторону Ричарда, который, в свою очередь, как-то слишком резко сделал вид, что заинтересовался ближайшим столбом. Гэвин усмехнулся, запихивая гильзу в зип-пакет. Возможно, Тина не так уж и ошибалась.

Ричард разговаривал с местной бомжихой, одетой в несколько слоев кофт, дырявую юбку и расклеившиеся на носах ботинки. Ее тележка, забитая разным хламом, стояла неподалеку. Гэвин даже отсюда чувствовал вонь, исходившую от этой дамочки. Каково же было Ричарду? Внутри мягко заурчал монстр ехидства, но Гэвин все же направился в их сторону, замирая рядом и старательно дыша ртом.

Им приходилось сталкиваться с разными сортами дерьма. Жертвы блевали на них, от вони вспоротых кишок плохело даже опытным офицерам. Как-то Гэвин подскользнулся на чужой крови и вляпался ладонью в требуху. Как-то Ричард провел два часа с дулом пистолета у виска. Как-то на глазах Гэвина человека разорвало на кусочки. Как-то Ричард оттолкнул его от летящего листа металла, который мог отрезать ему голову. Они ловили пули, находили трупы детей, были вынуждены говорить с семьями погибших. Что им вонь от немытой бездомной? Просто ерунда.

—…а потом этот _чувак_ уже валялся на земле, и я вызвала полицию, — закончила бездомная леди. Ричард вежливо кивал (знали бы люди, сколько полицейским требовалось выдержки, чтобы серьезно выслушивать разный бред) и записывал весь ее нехитрый рассказ.

Убитый с кем-то срался по телефону. Бомжиха попыталась выпросить у него пару долларов, но он замахнулся на нее чемоданом. Кейсом, мысленно поправил Гэвин. Воротнички всегда таскались с такими, полными важных документов. Бомжиха испугалась и укатила с тележкой подальше. А когда она вернулась, воротничок лежал с дыркой в голове.

— Спасибо, мэм, — задыхаясь, выдавил из себя Гэвин. — Если вспомните что-то еще или у нас появятся вопросы…

— Да, да, у меня есть мобила, дружочек. Я бездомная, а не из пещеры.

Ричард записал ее контактный телефон, и к их общему облегчению отпустил бездомную леди на все четыре стороны. Зорин Брокович, как она представилась изначально, не помогла им продвинуться ни на миллиметр. Кейс так и не нашли, видимо, убийца забрал его с собой.

Гэвин тяжело вздохнул. У них была сомнительная свидетельница, которая ничего не видела и благоухала хересом. Гильза, которая вряд ли что-то подскажет. И труп, который точно будет молчать. Просто заебись.

— Съездим к трупаку в офис? Без Бена, не хочу ждать три часа, пока он дотащит свою… прекрасную задницу до машины, — предложил Гэвин. Ричард виновато посмотрел на Коллинза, а тот махнул рукой, ничуть не обидевшись. Он и сам все это прекрасно понимал.

Если они не обнаружат ничего в ближайшие несколько суток, то дело смело можно закидывать в долгий ящик. В двадцать пять Гэвин верил, что можно поймать всех преступников. В тридцать шесть он осознавал, что некоторым делам просто не суждено быть раскрытыми. Зацикливаться на одном преступлении невозможно, всегда найдутся другие люди, нуждающиеся в спасении. И, возможно, если им повезет, убийца попадется в руки закону. Если нет, то отправится к другим, покрытым пылью делам, которые доставали самонадеянные новички или дотошные детективы с синдромом Бэтмена.

Гэвин молча пристегнулся, украдкой посматривая на Ричарда. Луч солнца, пробивающийся между домами, освещал его лицо, делая каким-то неземным. Прекрасным. А в голову пришла шальная мысль. Может, к черту этот спор?

— Что? — спросил Ричард, открывая глаза и резко поворачиваясь к Гэвину. Свои солнцезащитные очки он держал в правой руке.

— Ничего, Эдвард. Думал, ты сияешь на солнце.

— Нет, не сияю, — фыркнул Ричард и потянулся, разминая позвоночник и заставляя Гэвина крепче сжать руль. — Просто сплю в гробу и зажигаю с тремя красотками в собственном замке.

— Весело, наверное, — позволив себе смешок, Гэвин вырулил к огромному бизнес-центру.

— Приходи, покажу.

Гэвин тяжело сглотнул и облизал пересохшие губы. Проиграть спор хотелось, как никогда.

***

_Этим же утром_

— Тина, ты пробудила зло, — неодобрительно пробормотал Фаулер. Тина вздрогнула и слегка порозовела.

— О чем вы, капитан?

Фаулер сделал лицо лица, не собираясь подыгрывать ей. Тина вздохнула.

— Я не думала, что он будет таким пугающим, — призналась Чэнь. Гэвин в это время обхаживал всех дамочек в участке, заставляя их смущенно хихикать и краснеть. Пусть Рид и был геем, но флиртовать он умел и с девицами. — Как вы догадались?

— Я знаю Рида с четырех лет, даже тогда он не пытался очаровать взрослых милыми улыбочками и вежливым поведением. Вряд ли в тридцать шесть можно измениться за один день, если он не обдолбался, конечно. Ты единственная, с кем он нормально общается. Вывод один — спор, и вы оба в нем активно участвуете, — капитан умело сделал вид, будто вчитывается в отчеты, а не обсуждает детектива своего участка. — На что поспорили?

— На поцелуй.

Джеффри вскинул брови, как-то даже слегка разочарованно.

— Хочешь целовать Гэвина? Тина, ну ты даешь, он же гей.

— Ой, — Тина хохотнула. — Нет, капитан, вы неверно поняли. Гэвин должен поцеловать Ричарда, если не сможет продержаться целый день, никому не нахамив.

Фаулер терпеливо выдохнул, но, очевидно, он замер в шаге от того, чтобы побиться головой об стену. Объяснение звучало еще бредовее, чем он успел себе нафантазировать.

— Устроили тут бордель, — проворчал капитан. — И как только Рид согласился? Неужели Ричард тоже из этих?

— Годовая подписка на Нетфликс. И я не знаю, но… понимаете… Не спрашивай, не говори. [5]

Капитан поднял ладонь вверх, прерывая невнятное бормотание.

— У вас мало работы, офицер? Или у детектива Рида недостаточно дел? Так я добавлю, — Фаулер распространял пугающую ауру начальника. Ну, знаете, ту самую, после которой работоспособность повышается в три раза.

Тина стыдливо потупила взгляд, чувствуя себя школьницей в кабинете директора. Фаулер фыркнул в ответ на ее виноватый вид.

— Черт с тобой. Я в деле. Интересно, что из этого получится, — заявил капитан, а Тина глупо приоткрыла рот. Джеффри усмехнулся и скрылся в своем кабинете, опуская жалюзи. Даже он признавал, что напряжением между Гэвином и Ричардом можно было резать бетонные блоки. Может, если они перестанут, наконец, сраться по поводу и без, то в участок придет долгожданная гармония? Джеффри стал бы плохим начальником, если бы не попытался.

— Рид, Коллинз, Декарт, — заявил Фаулер часом позже. — Отправитесь вместе на вызов. Андерсон, на минутку.

Хэнк недоуменно вскинул брови, пытаясь понять, когда успел накосячить, но беспрекословно зашел в кабинет капитана.

Шоу начиналось.

***

Естественно, в офисе убитого их ждал полный провал. Милый, неконфликтный, о личной жизни не распространялся. Дерек Томпсон был самым заурядным планктоном, который только может обитать в офисе. Жил один, даже кошки или черепахи не завел. Вовремя платил арендную плату. Даже штрафов за парковку или превышение ни разу не получил. Соцсети оказались чистыми, никаких переписок с чужими женами, никакой ругани с наркоторговцами. Единственная зацепка — звонок перед убийством. Да и тот оказался сделан из телефона-автомата. Впереди виднелся лишь знак "тупик".

Гэвин широко зевнул и тут же вскрикнул, когда на груди разлилось что-то горячее и липкое. Заторможенно коснувшись пятна пальцами, Гэвин прищурил взгляд. _Сука_ , это была его любимая кофта!

— Смотри куда прешь, Рид! — рявкнул Хэнк, будто это его только что облили горячим, между прочим, кофе. Гэвин бы порадовался, что в стаканчике не оказался кипяток, но огромное пятно на хенли не способствовало хорошему настроению.

— _Андерсон_ , — выдохнул Гэвин, сжимая пальцы в кулак. Хэнк был здоровым, как черт, но это не помешало бы Гэвину завалить его. Ну, особенно когда тот этого не ожидал. Мысль о чертовом споре вернула Рида с небес на землю, и он отступил, выдавливая из себя что-то, отдаленно похожее на улыбку.

— Займись уже работой, а не таскайся по участку без дела, — угрюмо заявил Хэнк, еще более мрачный, чем обычно. И смотрел с недобрым прищуром, словно Гэвин ему деньжат задолжал. Ушлепок.

— Как скажешь, _босс_ , — Гэвин развернулся, мысленно считая до десяти и пытаясь вернуть себе душевное равновесие.

— И я жду отчет по делу Томпсона через полчаса.

— Ага, сейчас же приступаю! — сжав пальцы в кулаки, чтобы средние пальцы не подвели его, Гэвин плюхнулся в офисное кресло. То скрипнуло, спинка слегка прогнулась, но не отвалилась. Аллилуйя, блядь, этой рухляди самое место на помойке, а не под жопой Гэвина.

— И переделай отчет по Роузи Симпсон, что за дерьмо ты скинул? — Хэнк мрачно уставился на него из-за своих седых волос. Уебок патлатый.

— Что не так, лейтенант? — сладко поинтересовался Гэвин. Что за хуйня творилась с Хэнком? Бухло закончилось? Печень начала отказывать? Собака сдохла?

— А ты сам, что ли, не видишь? Отправишься улицы патрулировать, если будешь продолжать в том же духе.

Гэвин стиснул зубы. Ад только начинался. Хэнк бубнил и ругался, негромко, но достаточно для того, чтобы весь участок слышал о том, как Гэвин лажает. Переделай отчет, исправь это, убери то, оформи улики, сходи и распиши Сикстинскую капеллу. Приходилось бегать, словно в жопу ужаленный новичок, и даже огрызнуться он не мог — Тина внимательно поглядывала на него, занимаясь своими делами. К сожалению, новых вызовов не поступало, день оказался на удивление тихим, за исключением того, что Хэнк решил из него все жилы вытянуть. Гэвин бросил быстрый взгляд на часы.

До конца смены оставалось два сорок восемь. Почти три часа в аду, в персональном котелке. _В пизду это все_.

— Чэнь, — Гэвин прищурился, пытаясь убить Тину взглядом. — Ты подговорила Хэнка.

Прозвучало не как вопрос, а как утверждение. Жилка на виске бешено дернулась.

— Что? — Тина растерянно моргнула, а потом нахмурилась и оскорбленно поджала губы. — Нет! Я ничего ему не говорила.

— Нечестно добиваться своего таким путем, — пожурил ее Гэвин. Не будь Тина его подругой, получила бы по жопе.

— Мне не жалко денег на подписку, — Тина мрачно уставилась на него, скрестив руки на груди. — Можешь вообще забить на спор.

— О, знаешь что, Тина…

— Рид! Хватит прохлаждаться, где отчет по Томпсону? — крикнул Хэнк через весь офис. Все, это было выше его сил. Гэвин вскинул руку и оттопырил средний палец.

— Иди нахуй, Хэнк. И ты иди нахуй, Тина. И ты, Миллер, и ты, Коллинз! Все идите нахуй! — заорал Гэвин и двинул в сторону туалета, где минуту назад скрылся Ричард. Раз все так хотят, чтобы он проиграл спор, то пожалуйста. Тина оплатит ему новые зубы, а не подписку на Нетфликс. Очевидно, что Ричард так просто ему это не спустит с рук и ебнет его рожей об стену.

Ричард как раз оторвал от держателя бумажное полотенце и вскинул брови, когда Гэвин ворвался в туалет со скоростью смерча, едва не сорвав дверь с петель. Прижавшись к ней спиной, Гэвин мысленно попрощался со здоровьем и целыми ребрами. Наверняка выглядел он немного сумасшедше: раскрасневшийся, тяжело дышащий, но чертовски решительный.

— Все нормально? — в голосе Ричарда появились непривычные нотки. Что-то похожее на беспокойство.

— Просто заебись, — кивнул Гэвин, делая шаг вперед и вжимаясь в Ричарда, неудобно притискивая его к мокрому краю раковины. Чужие губы удивленно приоткрылись, и Гэвин, послав все нахер, обхватил его лицо ладонями и сцеловал недовольное «какого черта?». Мозолистые подушечки пальцев ласково прошлись по гладко выбритым щекам, рот опалило горячим дыханием, кадык тяжело дернулся — Гэвин буквально поплыл от собственной наглости. Но вместо того, чтобы отпихнуть его, Ричард схватил Гэвина за затылок, заставляя еще крепче прижаться к себе. Одна ладонь зарылась в волосах, а вторая, пройдясь по спине, дерзко сжала ягодицу. Гэвин застонал, когда их языки встретились. Ну почему даже в поцелуях Ричи оказался чертовым идеалом? Как Гэвин и представлял одинокими вечерами, спуская в кулак.

В одной из кабинок журчал вечно подтекающий унитаз. Что-то скрипело в старых трубах. Резко и громко брызнул автоматический освежитель воздуха. За дверью слышался тихий гомон, трель звонков и голоса коллег. Все это представлялось антиромантичным и совершенно точно отвратительным. Поцелуи в толчке не могут быть хороши ни в одной вселенной. Однако они сосались, словно дорвавшиеся друг до друга подростки: слюняво, поспешно, торопливо и голодно. Гэвин застонал, втискиваясь в чужие бедра своими и чувствуя ответное движение. Ричард отстранился от него — лишь на мгновение — и снова впился в губы, делая их еще более влажными и распухшими. Рот болел, язык ныл, но Гэвин ни за что бы не отстранился сейчас от Ричарда. Разве что на них упадет метеорит. Или…

Со стороны двери послышалось недовольное покашливание. Гэвин тут же отлепился от Ричарда и шарахнулся в сторону.

— Боже мой, господи, Рид! Это полицейский участок, а не «Голубая устрица»! — крикнул Фаулер, но он не выглядел и в половину таким разгневанным, каким должен был быть. — У вас одна минута, чтобы привести себя в надлежащий вид. Задержитесь здесь — оштрафую. Или уволю к чертовой матери!

Хлопнув дверью, Фаулер оставил их в толчке наедине. Только сейчас до Гэвина дошло, насколько поцелуй с Ричардом был неуместным. Во-первых, они сделали это в месте, куда люди ходят поссать или посрать, во-вторых, их мог кто угодно спалить, в-третьих, за такое можно не только выговор получить, но и смело отправиться на биржу труда.

Гэвин застонал и приложился ладонью к горячему лбу. Боже, почему он такой тупой.

— Я знаю про спор.

— Докладываю: ССВПЧЖ [6], мать его, — Гэвин врубил ледяную воду, попытался затереть пятно от кофе на хенли и, плюнув на это дело, плеснул себе в лицо, пытаясь остудиться. — И даже не дашь мне в морду?

Ричард пожал плечами, устраиваясь рядом с другим краном и пытаясь привести себя в порядок. На его щеках появился легкий румянец, губы распухли, обычно идеально уложенные волосы растрепались, а глаза довольно блестели. На вкус Гэвина, это шло ему гораздо больше.

— Нет, но в следующий раз не целуй меня на спор. Только из искреннего желания, — вытерев свои невозможные длиннющие пальцы бумажным полотенцем, Ричард кинул его в мусорку, попадая точно в цель.

— Будто кто-то захочет целовать тебя не на спор, — проворчал Гэвин, пытаясь то ли освежиться, то ли утопиться в раковине. Ебаный пиздец, какой стыд!

Ответом ему была тишина. Гэвин покосился на Ричарда, а тот смотрел на него с таким недовольством, будто он пришел в вегетарианский ресторан с сочным бифштексом.

— Слушай сюда, Гэвин, — Ричард резко выдохнул, словно сдерживая себя от убийства. — В выходные мы идем в ресторан, где едим стейки и немного выпиваем. Позже отправимся в кино на достаточно тупой боевичок, чтобы не переживать из-за пропущенного сюжета.

— Собираешься меня лапать? — хмыкнул Гэвин. Ричард согласно дернул уголком губ.

— После этого мы едем ко мне, и я выпускаю тебя из койки только к вечеру воскресенья. Понял?

Гэвин нехотя отлепился от раковины.

— Предлагаешь встречаться или трахаться?

— Все вместе, — без тени улыбки ответил Ричард.

— Мне нужно подумать, — Гэвин запихнул руки в карманы джинсов, чтобы не показывать, как сильно они трясутся. — Я и так вижу твою рожу каждый день, а тут еще и на выходных…

— Не беси меня, пожалуйста.

— О, заткнись, — Гэвин заржал и пихнул его в плечо. — Значит, чертовы стейки, кино и секс. Мне подходит.

— Рад это слышать.

— Как думаешь, мы поймаем убийцу Томпсона?

— Если только он сам придет в участок с повинной, — мрачно отозвался Ричард.

— Тогда предлагаю пари, — Гэвин взялся за ручку двери. — Если ловим убийцу Томспона, то мы идем на свидание и не надеваем штаны все выходные. Не ловим - _я буду знать, что мне лучше спать в одиночестве_ [7].

— Надо было прибить тебя еще в первый день знакомства, — трагично произнес Ричард, но, несмотря на унылую физиономию, его глаза азартно сверкнули. Кажется, не только у Гэвина обнаружились проблемы с тем, чтобы спорить на странные вещи. 

Когда они вышли из туалета, все захлопали и заулюлюкали. Да, именно так: взрослые, самодостаточные люди, работающие в полиции и защищающие жизни гражданских, вели себя, словно подростки в школе. Фаулер делал вид, будто он тут ни при чем и вообще, _вау_ , у них тут новый принтер. Тина хлопала с огромным воодушевлением и едва не заехала локтем в лицо Доусону. Миллер напевал что-то очень похожее на свадебный марш и жутко, мать его, фальшивил. Даже Хэнк усмехался и показал Гэвину большой палец, но хотя бы не принимал участия в этом цирке. Коннор делал вид, словно ему очень стыдно здесь работать. Гэвин постарался проигнорировать жар, растекшийся по щекам, шее и груди. Ричард расправил плечи и недовольно зыркал на коллег, старательно игнорируя заалевшие уши и скулы.

Гэвин сделал лицо кирпичом. Пусть знают, что ему абсолютно насрать на их насмешки.

***

Несколько недель спустя они буквально чудом нашли убийцу Томпсона: то ли благодаря магии фей, то ли с помощью Иисуса, то ли за счет обещания, данного Гэвином в злополучном толчке. Когда Ричард хотел добиться своего, он становился чертовски проницательным и дотошным. Суд обещал быть долгим и вытягивающим все силы, но это уже становилось проблемой прокурора и адвокатов, но никак не полицейских, выполнивших свою часть работы. 

Бен решил, что может смело отправляться на пенсию и больше не трепать жене нервы. В его возрасте следовало отдыхать, лысеть, видеться с внуками по выходным, играть в гольф и не переживать из-за возможной шальной пули. Проводы прошли отлично: много выпивки, много поздравлений, быстрый минет от Ричарда в туалете бара. Гэвин планировал повторить это как-нибудь, вышло на удивление неплохо. Теперь, когда Коллинз ушел на пенсию, Фаулер решил, что Риду нужен напарник получше, чем никто. И, окрестив Гэвина и Ричарда Чипом и Дэйлом, Джеффри благословил их на плодотворное сотрудничество и пообещал лично подстрелить задницы, если они вздумают обжиматься в рабочее время. 

Хэнк, повздыхав по соседке — инструктору по йоге, решил, что не так уж и влюблен, чтобы каждый день приходить на занятия. Коннор замутил с девицей, которая оказалась бывшей проституткой и ушла от него к девушке. Крис привез Гэвину ушки Микки из Диснейленда, и тот проходил в них весь день в участке, доводя Фаулера до молчаливой истерики. Тина почти не переживала из-за отсутствия личной жизни, но чрезмерно гордилась тем, что свела Ричарда и Гэвина.

Спор с Тиной, с какой стороны ни посмотри, сказался на них позитивно. Гэвин и Ричард почти не срались (делали это каждый день), не дрались (три раза в неделю на матах) и жили душа в душу (мечтая придушить друг друга во сне). Гэвин считал себя счастливым сукиным сыном, окружающие считали их гадкой парочкой, Ричард же считал, что это не стоит даже отрицать. Да, спор вылился в сплошные ништяки, но Гэвин все же мысленно пообещал себе никогда больше не ввязываться в пари.

Через два года он поспорил с Тиной на пять сотен, что Ричард не сделает ему предложение на Рождество. _И снова проиграл_.

Art by tatoni_fail

**Author's Note:**

> [0] Твизлер - фруктовые жевательные конфеты, часто в виде парочек. Или лакрица.
> 
> [1] Психиатрическая лечебница. Открытая в 1848 году, эта больница стала настоящим домом ужасов после того, как ее главврачом стал Генри Коттон. Он свято верил в то, что бактериальная инфекция способна излечивать психические заболевания. Поэтому он массово подвергал больных против их воли жестоким калечащим операциям. 
> 
> [2] Kenzo — французский бренд парфюмерии, одежды, обуви и других изделий класса «люкс». 
> 
> [3] Вайфареры - вид очков, у которых линзы трапециевидной формы, оправа легкая, изготовлена из пластика.
> 
> [4] Отсылочка к «Код да Винчи». Роберта Лэнгдона, профессора в области символики, приглашают в Лувр, где был убит куратор музея Жак Соньер. Но перед смертью Жаку Соньеру удается оставить зашифрованное послание. 
> 
> [5] «Не спрашивай, не говори» (англ. Don't ask, don't tell) — разговорное название принятого в 1993 году в США закона, который запрещал служить в Вооружённых силах США гомосексуалам обоих полов, если они не скрывали свою сексуальную ориентацию, а также требовал от командования и сослуживцев не выяснять сведения о сексуальной ориентации военнослужащих. 22 декабря 2010 отменён.
> 
> [6] SNAFU — Situation Normal: All Fucked Up (ситуация нормальная: все пошло совсем не так). ССВПЧЖ - ситуация стандартная: все пошло через жопу.
> 
> [7] And now I know I'm better sleeping on my own (Justin Bieber - Love yourself), прости хоспади, Гэвин, что ты вообще слушаешь? ))0)0)


End file.
